Lard Nar
Lard Nar is the leader of the resistance against the Irken Empire, known as The Resisty. His only major appearance was in the season two premiere, "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars." He was going to make another appearance in the canceled episode "The Trial". Appearance Lard Nar is a light-grey Vortian with long, highly flexible, segmented antennae-like silver appendages on his head that curve over the back and move with his movements, as well as twitching when he is nervous. As a Vortian, he has digitigrade legs and stands on the tips of his feet. Like most aliens in the show, he has no visible ears. Like other Vortians, he is shown to have sharp carnivorous teeth. He wears a deep bluish, grey, and green tunic-like outfit, with two bright neon-green belts over his stomach, two upright green cuff-like features around each of his shoulders, and green-lensed goggles. Underneath his goggles, like other Vortians, his eyes are circular and quite small, but become triangular in shape when he is angered. Personality Although an intelligent leader and a scientist, Captain Lard Nar is the nervous type and shown to have moments of intense panic. Due to his impulsiveness during panicked situations, he is sometimes prone to taking bad advice from his crew member Spleenk. Nevertheless, Lard Nar is usually able to regain his composure quickly. He was able to take advantage of The Massive's weapons being offline, ordering his crew to pursue the Irken starship while firing lasers at it. Lard Nar seems to choose to not turn back once he has taken a course of action, such as choosing to confront the Tallest onboard The Massive instead of retreating, even though he believed it was risky, as well as keeping the name "The Resisty" even though he found it to be ridiculous. Biography Captain Lard Nar’s primary concern is to keep The Resisty alive and fed before attempting a coup on the Irken Empire. He is a Vortian scientist and engineer, as well as the captain of a Vortian ship until it was forced to enter "Shrinky Self-Destruct" mode, ejecting all crew members and detonating a then-significantly smaller ship. He seems to frequently take the advice of the rather goofy alien named Spleenk, even though he is always full of bad ideas. In Lard Nar’s debut, after overhearing an Irken crew member exclaim that the Massive's weapons were deactivated, providing an opportunity to destroy the ship by breaking open the side snack pods, Lard Nar commands The Resisty to pursue the ship, which was drifting away under Zim's control. Lard Nar and The Resisty nearly succeeded in their plan, heavily damaging the Massive as Zim and Dib remotely fought for control over it. However, when Almighty Tallest Red beamed the Massive’s hacked power core into the Resisty’s ship, Lard Nar and his crew were forced to evacuate their ship and initiate Shrinky Self-Destruct on the empty vessel to avoid colliding with Earth as Zim dragged it toward the planet (and to protect the secrets of their Vortian technology). Lard Nar and the rest of The Resisty crew make cameo appearances in "The Frycook What Came from All That Space". Although they are scattered and only shown for a few brief seconds, Lard Nar could be seen briefly just as Eric the Blob walked out of Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster but before Zim jumped out of the blob's guts. In the canceled episode "The Trial", Lard Nar would have been revealed to be one of the original designers of the Massive, and that he worked for the Irken Empire prior to Operation Impending Doom. Appearances Invader Zim (TV series) *Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars *The Frycook What Came from All That Space (Cameo) *The Trial (Unfinished) Facts of Doom *Like Tak, Lard Nar speaks with a distinct British accent. *In a similar case to the Meekrob and Larb, Lard Nar's name is taken from a Thai dish, in this case, a stir-fried wide rice noodle dish with meat and vegetables. *For unknown reasons, Jhonen Vasquez gave him the same name as Invader Lardnar, though it is written differently. *Lard Nar seems the most intelligent of the Resisty. **He and Dib seem to be the smartest enemies of the Irken Empire. See Also *Lard Nar Screenshots Category:Males Category:Vortian Category:Resisty Members Category:Characters Category:Screenshots Category:Supporting characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens